Rebound
by Leanne90
Summary: AU/AH: Damon is on Spring Break when he has an argument with his room-mate and crush Elena. He sets off to drown his sorrows and find a replacement, ending up between Caroline's legs. Threesome: Damon/Caroline/Klaus see warnings inside!


**This is something I wrote as part of the DE Spring Break Round Robin, that a ton of writers took part in, each writing a different chapter of the story. I've changed it slightly from the original copy but I hope you like it. WARNING: Graphic Slash content. If you do not like threesomes or Slash, do not read this! Damon/Caroline/Klaus**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Why can't you be like Stefan?"<strong>_

The words cut him like a knife over and over again, endlessly tormenting his mind. Fuck, she had hurt him and he cursed himself for having feelings for her in the first place. Once a player, always a player and he was a fucking idiot for thinking he could change, change for her. He shouldn't have to change; she should want him for him and not want him to be more like his fucking saintly brother. If that's how she felt maybe it was better that he was getting out now, he could replace her, easily! His infamous smirk crept onto his lips and his cock twitched with excitement, pleased that it would be doing the thinking again instead of his heart.

Damon slumped down on one of the many stools that littered the bar area, happy that he had lost Elena in the crowd, feeling as though he would have slapped her if she had said another word, let her feel the sting that her words had inflicted upon him. He cocked his head to the side to admire the beauties around him, his eyes giving his cock a fleeting glance, feeling it grow excited. He nodded as he called the bartender over and ordered several shots and a generous glass of bourbon. His eyes trailed the room once more as he lifted the crystalline glass to his lips, the burn of the bourbon sparking against his lips as he took a large mouthful.

One glass. Two glasses. Three glasses, four. The flow of drinks continued as the room became sparser, none of the beautiful women worthy of his attention. He ordered several more shots and opted for the whole bottle of bourbon this time to compensate for his lack of company. He just needed someone to take his mind off things, someone deserving of his attention and a fitting substitute. His mind began to wander in its drunken haze over the many girls he could replace her with. Katherine. She crossed his mind for a brief second, she was wild between the sheets and he knew she still had a _thing _for him. No, he quickly dismissed the idea and began drinking from the bottle instead of his glass. Rebekah. His lips twitched in a smile as he thought over their recent tryst. She was feisty and responsive and he had enjoyed her...extensively. He took another swig from the bottle when his ears perked at the most delightful sound, a sound he recognised, was familiar with...Caroline.

Damon quickly placed the half empty bottle back on the bar and peered over to where the giggle was coming from, his eyes lighting up as they feasted upon the delicious lines of her body. She was wearing a 1920's inspired flapper girl dress, silver, sparkly and hugging in all the right places. Her gorgeous blonde curls were loosely pinned into a nest and her lips adorned the most beautiful cherry colour lipstick. His tongue crept from his mouth to wet his lips, his thoughts drifting to the past and reminiscing over what it had been like to claim those lips, suck them into his mouth and capture them in a bruising kiss.

He had always enjoyed Caroline; she had never attempted to change him, unlike Elena. He was more of a player when he met Caroline than he was now and he had treated her pretty badly, despite his like for her, something which he had always regretted and wanted to make up for. She was beautiful, and, more importantly, at this moment in time, Caroline was responsive, _very _responsive, his lips curled into a grin as their sexual escapades floated around in his mind. It was something he had always loved about Caroline, she may have looked innocent but by God did she drive him crazy between the sheets. He only had to breathe against her neck and she would be pooling for him. His grin grew wider and he had the sudden urge to taste that delicious heat once again. His teeth grazed his sumptuous lips as he thought it over, images of owning her lips, claiming her with his hands and tasting her _all_ over, flashing before his eyes, the powder blue beginning to taint to a darker shade as his want grew. Caroline would be a terrific replacement, the thought revolved around in his mind and he liked the sound of it more and more by the second.

"**I could take you to a gallery in London; the art is nearly as beautiful as you." **

What. The. Fuck. A frown encroached on Damon's forehead as he heard the familiar sound of a British accent. _Klaus, _Damon pursed his lips slightly, that little incestuous prick's got his fingers in all the pies, he thought. Maybe it was that accent, it was pretty sexy, he had to admit, and even _he_ was beginning to get charmed by it. Fuck, he thought he might even like the prick or more specifically _his _prick. A bit of Caroline and a bit of Klaus, if that didn't get him to stop thinking about Elena he didn't know what would. He pushed himself off the stool, drunkenly grabbing the bottle of bourbon before sauntering charmingly over to the small booth Caroline and Klaus were sitting in, a smirk firmly plastered on his lips.

"**Is this a private party?"** Damon smirked, giving Caroline a wink.** "Because we all know what happens at private parties, don't we Klaus?" **Damon referred to the close relationship that Klaus shared with Rebekah, always thinking it slightly odd that they oozed sexual tension. But recently his suspicions had been confirmed, he had caught them kissing. What happened on Spring Break stayed on Spring Break was the motto and it seemed Klaus and Rebekah were taking full advantage of that fact. He raised the bottle of bourbon to Klaus before taking a generous swig.

"**Caroline and I were just enjoying a lovely chat about art, something you would know nothing about, so why don't you clear off."** Klaus said in a belittling tone and gave a slight flick of his wrist to shoo Damon away.

"**Caroline doesn't like art."** He promptly took a seat next to Caroline **"I however, know exactly what she likes, don't I, Blondie?"** He scraped the curls that feathered her neck, away and laced his fingers over her pulsing vein, reaching that sensitive spot just behind her ear. He remembered that spot, had catalogued it for future use and now he was mentally patting himself on the back for being so...organised. His eyes drew south as he watched her legs quickly clench together giving him confirmation that his efforts were having the desired effect.

"**Damon."** She said, meaning for it to come out as a protest but instead she hit that all consuming, moaning note that he had always loved.

"**I don't think Caroline wants you here, Damon and neither do I."** Klaus spat spitefully as he watched Damon feel up his date.

"**Oh, I think she does."** Damon continued to caress the nape of her neck, his finger occasionally flicking over her weak spot, watching amused as she bit her lips to contain the glorious moans that threatened to spill.

"**I'll show you what she likes."** Damon gave Klaus a wink **"And don't worry, **_**we**_** can have some fun too."** He looked directly into Klaus's eyes, as his free hand stroked up and down the neck of the bottle, demonstrating exactly what he meant.

"**And what makes you think I'd be interested in that?"** Klaus quirked a brow and flashed a sarcastic smile.

Damon's patience was wearing thin, he wanted Caroline in his bed and fuck, he wanted Klaus too, if he was completely honest with himself. The bastard was filthy and right now, filthy was what he was in the mood for. This was happening if he had to fucking gag the prick, tie him up and make him watch.

Damon leaned forward across the table, his lips finding Klaus's ear.

"**Listen up you incestuous little cunt, you better do as I say or I'll tell everyone just how close you and your little sister really are."** Damon retorted threateningly before leaning back against the leather clad sofa, his hand stroking up and down Caroline's arm.

"**Caroline, my sweet, how would you like Damon to join us?"** Klaus smiled hotly.

"**I don't know, don't you have something going on with El..."** Damon's touch cut her off before she could say Elena's name, the feel of his talented fingers dancing over the curve of her neck making her putty in his hands.

"**Ok."** she said, breathy and lust filled before swallowing thickly and crossing one leg over the other, feeling her core heat rapidly.

"**My place or yours?"** Klaus gave Damon a fleeting look and Damon could tell his attention was primarily focused on Caroline, her features contorting in pleasure delightfully in front of him.

"**Yours."** Damon gave Caroline's thigh a quick tap and she quickly opened her eyes, not even aware that she had closed them. He smiled and silently thanked his many talents.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fancy!"<strong> Caroline beamed as she walked through the door of Klaus's hotel room.

Unnecessary, Damon thought, taking in the tacky decor, they were on Spring Break for fuck sake, if you didn't ruin the carpet with drink and sick stains you hadn't had a good time and he would not want to lose a security deposit on a place like this. Bet it cost a fucking fortune, he thought, not that he was short of money himself but he never splashed it around like this guy.

"**So how's this going to work?"** Caroline asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"**Let me refresh your memory, Blondie."** Damon leaned down, pressing his hands on either side of the mattress as he brushed his lips teasingly against hers.

The spark was there, just like before. Her lips were soft and heated and he wanted to pluck at them, tease her. He knew how worked up she got when he did that. He could feel her heart beginning to hum rapidly beneath her supple breast as he pushed her back onto the bed, his heavy body pinning her there, willingly. He flicked his tongue over her cherry glossed lips and she tasted as he remembered, sweet and tangy. He smiled as she rewarded him with a moan and spread her legs a little wider to accommodate him, his lips finally capturing hers in a hard kiss. He felt her breath hitch as he slid his tongue into her mouth and she welcomed the soft touch of it, caressing her tongue eagerly with his.

Damon pulled away for a brief second and peered back at Klaus, curling his finger to beckon him onto the bed.

Klaus climbed onto the bed and watched as Caroline propped herself up by her elbows, her lips kiss swollen and red, her cheeks powdered with a light pink blush, her hair falling effortlessly from the pins that had held her curls in place. His eyes quickly glanced to Damon and wandered over his muscular physique before locking with his cerulean eyes.

Damon smiled; he had him right where he wanted him, incredibly turned on and in need of pleasuring.

"**Kiss him."** Caroline giggled under him and he arched a curious brow, his mind suddenly riddled with thoughts of what it would be like to kiss Klaus.

"**Go on!"** Caroline bucked her hips a little and Damon rolled up on his knees and wiggled his eyebrows at Klaus. "I'm game if you are?"

Damon gasped as Klaus's hot, puckered lips claimed his. I guess that's a yes then, he thought to himself, his eyes flicking shut as his lips moulded into a breathtaking kiss. He had to give the guy credit, he could kiss the fuck out of someone and Damon craved more. His hands reached up to cup Klaus's face, pressing his lips harder to his, finding the taste and feel of him more satisfying than he thought he would. A moan flowed from mouth to mouth as they indulged in each other's lips for longer, Klaus's hand reaching down to rub over the fly of Damon's trousers. Damon bucked his hips in response, approving of Klaus's dominating hand, feeling it quickly unbuckle his belt and tug his trousers down.

Damon pulled away and glanced at Caroline, his eyes widening like saucers as he watched her hand smooth over the material of her dress and settle between her thighs. He gulped as she delicately pulled her underwear to the side and slid her finger up and down her slit, spreading her delicious juices over her aching clit.

"**Play with yourself for me."** He begged her, his cock rock hard from the sight of her. She was beautiful, delicate and throbbing with need.

His attention was quickly stolen as Klaus's hand wrapped around his pulsing length and began to stroke him slowly. Damon locked eyes with him, watching the want build, his own need surging through his veins, moans tittering at his lips as Klaus increased the speed. The head of his cock was wet, the sound of it echoing around the room and mixing with both his and Caroline's moans as Klaus pumped him. Fuck he was good at this, a man knows what a man wants, the thought entered his mind and he quickly unzipped Klaus's pants and pulled his cock free, returning the favour with slow, pleasure filled strokes. He watched avidly as Klaus's lips parted and moans began to stir and mix with the ones already filling the room.

Damon turned back to Caroline, his hand still working up and down Klaus's thick shaft. He watched, mesmerised as Caroline rubbed her fingers quickly over her clit, her folds glistening with her succulent juices. He craved to taste her and lap up those juices, he knew she tasted good but he needed to remember it, experience it again. He glanced at Klaus and gave him a knowing look and Klaus nodded with a smile and quickly undressed. Damon peeled his shirt from his muscular frame and kicked off his trousers and boxers as Klaus indulged Caroline's lips with hungry kisses, Damon's cock getting harder as he watched her body thrash with pleasure.

Damon lay between her legs, and peeled her underwear off. He quickly glanced up at Klaus who was still devouring Caroline's mouth, before swooping down and flicking his tongue across her searing heat, dribbles of her juices tantalising his tongue and making him eager for another lick. Caroline moaned gratifyingly and bucked her hips, desperate for another swipe of Damon's talented tongue. He steadied her hips and silently thanked Klaus as he peeled Caroline's dress from her petite frame and began to suck on her hardened nipples. Damon watched the scene unfold in front of him, getting more aroused by the second, his tongue plunging deeper into her to satisfy his cravings. She tasted divine and he found himself wanting to share the intoxicating taste of her.

Damon pulled away and lifted Klaus's chin from Caroline's breasts, leaning over her fragile form to capture Klaus's lips in another bruising kiss, Caroline's juices smearing against their lips and swirling between their tongues. He could tell Klaus enjoyed her just as much as he did, his moans leaving little to the imagination.

"**Fuck me!"** Damon mumbled against Klaus's lips, surprised to hear the words leaving his mouth but he knew he wanted it.

Caroline moaned in approval and grabbed at Damon, her needy body fully on display for him. She wanted him.

"**And you can have me, Blondie."** Damon stroked his fingers up and down her sopping wet slit and watched as her back arched with a pleading want.

"**Fuck me, Damon!"** She begged him.

Damon slipped on a condom and positioned himself, peering over his shoulder to watch Klaus rubber up. He turned his attention back to Caroline just as Klaus grabbed his hips and angled his ass to his liking. Damon spread Caroline's legs wider and hooked her knees over his shoulders, guiding his cock to her tight, dripping entrance. He gasped in a pained pleasure just as Klaus's thick cock passed the rim of his ass and Caroline bucked her hips for him to do the same. Damon obliged, thrusting deep into her core, keeping the rhythm slow as he adjusted to the anal intrusion. He moaned as his dick explored her wet confines, she felt incredible and he bucked his hips to delve deeper.

Damon could feel bruises developing on his hips as Klaus's grip grew tortuously tight, his length plunging hard and fast into Damon's stretched ass. Moans echoed around the room as skin slapped together, Damon driving deeper into Caroline with each thrust. Her body was shaking with pleasure, her peaked mounds begging to be sucked and Damon obliged, tugging and biting her nipples to muffle his blissful cries.

"**You're so tight."** Klaus moaned and Damon bit down hard on Caroline's nipple, feeling ecstasy develop in the pit of his stomach as Klaus kept his thrusts strong.

Damon closed his eyes and let his mind wander, pleasure encompassing his body as he fucked and was fucked. Every fibre of him was buzzing, wave after wave of bliss sailing through from his veins, a rush coursing through his blood. He could feel Klaus's cock swelling for release and Damon welcomed his seed, wanting it to extinguish the heat radiating in his ass. He fucked Caroline harder, his moans getting lost against her silken flesh as she rolled her hips onto his slick dick. She felt heavenly and he could feel her velvety walls gripping him, her climax edging closer and closer with each powerful thrust of his cock.

"**Harder!"** Caroline screamed and he delighted in giving it to her as Klaus invaded his ass over and over, building them up so they could tumble into oblivion.

Damon felt himself on the precipice, his lips claiming Caroline's in an attempt to hush their blissful cries.

"**Damon!"** Her voice was breathy and dripped with sex. **"Cum with me."** She moaned wildly, her body convulsing violently.

Klaus sped up his movements, his moans floating into Damon's ear as he buried himself into his ass. He watched Caroline thrash with pleasure, loving the sight of her needy body so vulnerable. He slammed into Damon hard, causing Damon to jerk his hips just as forcefully into Caroline, giving her the momentum she needed to propel her into a state of bliss.

Moans echoed around the room as skin slapped together, her contracting core setting off a chain reaction as Damon and then Klaus joined her in paradise, sweat, cum and the smell of sex washing over them like nirvana.

Caroline and Klaus collapsed either side of Damon, panting and satisfied. He was grateful for the distraction and he was right, Caroline was a terrific replacement, and Klaus was just an added bonus, one that he wouldn't forget in a hurry. If anyone ever asked him about Spring Break, he would never hesitate to say that his trip to the Bahamas had been well worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Please be good and review.<strong>


End file.
